


Make You Scream

by ifinkufreaky



Series: Ivar and the Maidens [1]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Fingering, Oral Sex, POV Female Character, Reader-Insert, Threats, dubcon, enough that i figure i better warn you, just a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 16:35:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9280184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifinkufreaky/pseuds/ifinkufreaky
Summary: The Reader loses a bet with Ivar and he comes to collect. Sexually.Tagged dubcon because the Reader does not start off enthusiastically consenting (pressured into it)





	

**Author's Note:**

> This piece was inspired by @sansasandorshipper’s imagine: “You are with Ubbe but Ivar is always trying to get with you.” That lovely and evocative piece can be found here: https://sansasandorshipper.tumblr.com/post/155460072410/ubbe-ragnarsson-x-reader-ivar-was-following-you  
> Thank you so much darling, for letting me publish this homage to your brilliant idea. My story is an alternate ending to that tale, in which the reader LOSES the fight and the bet.
> 
> As always for my smuts, the setting is an AU where the time jump in mid-season 4 lasted long enough to make Ivar older than the age of consent in your country ;)

You try not to think about the wager you lost this morning, or what you supposedly owe Ivar. His words keep ringing in your head all evening – _I am going to make you scream my name –_ and you feel a shock low in your belly every time he looks at you, dark promises in his eyes.

Ubbe keeps you close all night, announces more than once to you and to his brothers that the wager was just a joke. When the household turns in for bed, Ubbe walks you to your door and kisses you goodnight. You undress quickly and get under your furs alone.

Before you can fall asleep, the door scrapes open again. “Ubbe, remember how you mother scolded both of us when she caught you in here at night last time,” you call out.

“Not Ubbe,” comes a chuckling voice from near the floor.

Your heart starts racing as you watch Ivar pull himself up to your bedside. “Are you ready to settle up on that bet, y/n?”

“Go to Hel, Ivar,” you spit back, pulling your furs up to your chin. You are wearing nothing but a thin linen shift under there.

“Think of your honor,” he smirks, resting his elbows on the edge of your bed. “Do you really want to be known as someone that goes back on a wager?”

You grit your teeth. Your word and your honor mean everything to you. You narrow your eyes, bringing your face close to Ivar’s. “If you truly think you can make me scream your name, you are welcome to try,” you challenge. You hate Ivar. You hate his smirks, and his ridiculously blue eyes, and the way he always has to have the last word with—

His hand is under your furs, sliding up your thigh.

You clench your teeth but desire for him hits you right in the gut as he stares you down. He sees it. He pulls himself onto your bed with a cocky smile, swinging his legs down alongside yours. He pushes you back, down onto your pillow, telling you to get comfortable. You’re worried he’s about to kiss you but he doesn’t, props his head up on one hand as he trails his fingers along the crease between your legs, which you have pressed firmly together.

He leans his head toward your ear. “Let me in,” he asks, fingertips dancing over the sensitive skin at the apex of your thighs.

“Do you even know how to fuck?” you snarl at him, accusing him of inexperience, trying to make him lose his nerve.

Ivar only shakes his head slowly. “That’s not how I’m going to get you to scream, y/n,” he says like you are being foolish. He squeezes one finger in between your legs and whispers: “let me in.”

Your sex is already clenching and you realize you absolutely want him. You’re just not sure you’re ready to give him the satisfaction of admitting it out loud.

You separate your knees and Ivar takes that as his cue to pull your leg out roughly. He dips two fingers into his mouth and then they disappear under the furs again, only to press in between your folds. You sigh as Ivar finds your clit and starts to draw little circles around it, pressing a little bit harder with every pass. No one has ever done that to you before. Ubbe has only ever touched that little nub by accident. The pleasure is immediate and sweet, and Ivar seems to know exactly what to do. You only wish he would give you more.

“Ivar…” you moan under your breath as he teases you.

“What was that, y/n? You’ll have to speak up.”

You clench your teeth and growl at him, trying to remember to give him nothing. The fire between your legs is only growing, and you arch your back as Ivar runs his fingers down your opening.

“You are not a virgin, are you?” Ivar asks as he plays with you, not yet entering.

“No,” you hiss between your teeth, trying desperately to hold onto your anger. When all you really want is to pull Ivar down on top of you right now. “I have had your brother more times than I can count,” you boast, trying to distract Ivar with jealousy.

“Good,” Ivar says, then plunges two fingers inside of you.

You can’t help but moan; you are losing control fast. Ivar is touching you in a way you never expected a man to do. He shifts his body, starts fucking you vigorously with his fingers while bringing his other hand back to your clit. The combination is perfect and you feel some kind of glorious golden tension building deep within your body. You grab your pillow and press it into your mouth, muffling a scream that you just can’t hold back any longer.

Ivar stops. You ache with the loss of him as he pulls his clever fingers out of you to strip the pillow out of your grip. “Now you are just being stubborn,” he scolds. “It has to be a scream people can hear.”

You want to give a sassy response, but he has you too weak, teetering on the edge of what you can tell will be the best orgasm of your life. All you can do is flip him a rude gesture.

Ivar sits up, raises his eyebrows. “You can have it your way if you like. I wanted you screaming my name in pleasure, but we can do pain too,” he threatens, producing a sharp little knife from his belt.

You consider it for half a second. Pain might be the more honorable choice for settling this bet. But it’s a little late for that, now. Your body has already been reduced to nothing but a swirling ball of need. “Ivar…” you begin to say, hesitating because you are surprised by the trembling you hear in your voice.

“Yes, y/n?” Ivar says sarcastically, bending his ear toward you.

“Put the knife away.”

“Put the knife away and what,” he asks flatly, eyes gleaming at you.

You heave a sigh, and then give in. “And fuck me with your fingers until I scream.” You're proud of yourself for only blushing a little as you say it.

“Was that so hard?” Ivar asks with a triumphant grin, then scoots down to bring his face nearer to your sex. “Are you ready to come for me, y/n?” he asks, then drops his head and runs his tongue through your folds without waiting for a response.

You hear yourself moan “yes, Ivar,” as your hands wrap around the bedframe and you struggle to hold still for him. His lips wrap around your clit and he sucks, humming with pleasure at your response. Your legs are starting to shake as Ivar’s fingers return to you, forcing their way inside your swollen cunt and fucking you as hard as Ubbe ever has. Ivar’s lower knuckles are pressing against your asshole with every thrust, and it only makes the whole thing feel hotter. Like maybe he’s about to do even more depraved things to you.

Some part of you is still trying not to like it, but Ivar’s fingers are stretching you as good as any cock. He slows, changes something, and then it’s even better than a cock because he’s curling his fingers over and over against some delicious spot you didn’t even know you had, still sucking at your clit. You realize you are _keening_ and you may as well give him what he wants already.

You wait until you are sure you’re about to come, and let loose the scream. “Ooooh _I-_ var!” you cry; it comes out more like a squeal but you have no dignity anymore; let the other shieldmaidens sleeping next door think whatever they are going to think.

When you come it’s like an avalanche and you feel your pussy clamp down on him so hard you hope you’re breaking his fingers. Would serve him right, the evil little man, for doing such evil little things to you. He doesn’t stop moving inside you until you are panting and pushing him away, every last drop wrung out of your orgasm.

“You win,” you say, more breathily than you wanted. You swallow to wet your throat before speaking again, making sure your next words come out strong and crystal clear: “now get out of my bed.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry Ubbe fans please don't hate. It just felt like the right choice given the frame story. He's pure and sweet and I love him too. Sorry again.
> 
> I made this part of a series but the stories do NOT have anything to do with each other. Each one exists on its own timeline, with a different maiden, I just wanted to group all my Ivar POVs together so you could find them all.


End file.
